


The Doctor

by Chromaticism



Series: Cassandra & Teveus [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Age Difference, Deepthroating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Massage, Oral Knotting, Playing Doctor, Scenting, Slight Medical Kink, Turian in Uniform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromaticism/pseuds/Chromaticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teveus comes back from the hospital, after class, wearing a lab coat.</p><p>When Cassandra pulls herself from her work and notices, she finds herself more than intrigued. Teveus is playful as usual.</p><p>Sequel to my Mass Effect Kink Meme fill, 'The Au Pair'. Please read that first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor

It was a testament to her sheer focus on her work that Cassandra didn't hear Teveus enter the living room.

"Hey Cassandra," he said, taking the seat besides her on the sofa and sitting close enough to her that their clothed thighs were touching, his body heat a comforting presence beside her.

She managed a faint grunt that sounded vaguely like a hello whilst keeping her eyes and brain gripped entirely on the world of corporate report analysis. It'd taken a long time to get  _in the zone_ and she didn't plan on leaving it until she was satisfied with what she'd accomplished for the day. It was a surprise that he didn't comment on her admittedly poor response but she wasn't complaining,  _the zone_ was important after all.

The swishing sounds of clothing against the upholstery threatened her focus as he readjusted himself so that he was laid supine on the beige sofa. She guessed he was supine at least, it sounded like he'd laid down. Cassandra wasn't quite sure how he fit given that he was now six foot ten and considerably broad compared to his fifteen year old self.

To think she used to consider him cute. He'd definitely crossed towards sexy in the two years they'd lived together. Tall, strikingly handsome face, muscular (all that time he spent in the gym had served him well) and the rumbling flange his voice had acquired...

Teenage turian stud.

The contrast between his smooth, pale lime green curved markings and his red plates entered her vision as he placed his head in her lap to look at the holo she was studying.

"This looks... exciting," he said, a slow smirk crawling across his mandibles as he looked up at her. His long, curved fringe was burrowing into the space between her legs, trying to look for a place where it was comfortable, she imagined, and she moved with him so he would stop fidgeting faster. Despite that, the weight of his head in her lap was comfortable.

She'd allow his slight interruption.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she moved her free hand to his fringe and began to stroke the underside. 

"Sshh... I'm working," she said, swiping across the screen of the holo to read the next page.

"You can work on me all day..." He rumbled, his mandibles slightly agape in pleasure as he angled himself to expose more of his fringe to her gentle exploration. She chuckled under her breath, focussing on that little spot on the bottom right of his fringe that always made him groan.

"Spirits... aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" Teveus asked between soft sighs. The slight tension in his neck slowly fading in response to her ministrations.

"I missed you," he added.

Sincere and sweet as always, Cassandra mused to herself as she covered his mouth with her hand. 

 _The zone_ was under threat.

"How was your day, Teveus?" She asked.

He chuckled into her hand, his tongue slightly licking at her fingers as he did so.

Little tease.

 _Big_ tease actually.

"About as boring as yours. We had an unscheduled applied statistics class in the epidemiology labs. Making statistical models for viral propagation is about as exciting as watching paint dry," he said, his speech slightly muffled due to her hand.

"You aced it didn't you?" She said, smiling to herself as she highlighted several passages worth further review. Perhaps he'd grown tired of her lack of visual attention on him, it was uncommon for her to ignore him, as he righted himself and snaked his arm around her waist. 

"Naturally," he drawled in her ear, his tongue following the path of his hot breath immediately after to outline the shell of her ear.

She shuddered and she could feel that slow, soft seductive smile that had replaced his genial toothy grin spreading across her cheek as he briefly nuzzled her.

The arm around her waist gently moved her into his lap and turned her to face him. The sight of his intense hazel gaze amid his angular, sharp features had liquid heat spreading across her body.

Then she noticed the white lab coat and slacks he was wearing, her throat growing tight in response, and she knew there was no chance of denying him and getting back to work.

He cut an impressive figure in a doctor's attire, the corded muscles of his arms and torso fitting well into the lab coat and his strong thighs solid against her ass. Or maybe it was the sight of him in a position of authority helping to alleviate the slight unease she always felt with the fact that, despite being an incredibly mature seventeen year old and a turian, he was a minor.

Either way, the sight was a massive  _zone_ killer.

"See something you like?" The smug bastard asked, his keel slightly pressing into her chest as he pulled her closer, the hard lump in his trousers more than indicative of his arousal.

"... Didn't you leave in shorts and a hooded top?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

His hands slowly framed her face before he bent down and showed his damn-near mastery of kissing. Slow languid motions of his tongue, and careful angling of his mouth displaying his enjoyment of the act, making love to her mouth with his own.

Teveus parted from her with a smouldering look, his hands descending to her waist and beginning to slowly grind their crotches together.

"I did Cassandra, but they wouldn't let me into the labs without changing out of my shorts into more appropriate attire. Luckily enough for me, one of the lab researchers was a turian who wore my size, he let me keep the slacks. The lab coat? Well.. the lab coat goes without saying, really," he explained, his attention entirely focussed on her mouth. She let him sate his unspoken want, meeting his mouth again as his hands remained on her hips slowly grinding the erection hidden under his clothing into the quickly damp growing crotch of her capris.

"Regardless of how you got it, I think it's a really good look on you," she mumbled between kisses, his grinding becoming rougher as they went on, "really good. Like 'I want to jump on you and ravish you' good."

Her claim proved to be a trigger to his remaining patience for making out as he audibly growled.

"I'm afraid I'll be doing the ravishing today, Cassandra," he said, the flange in his voice especially thick, lifting her as he stood up and placing her on her back on the nearby table.

He gave her a significant look as he began to unbutton the lab coat, not removing it but keeping it unbuttoned leaving his tightly muscled abdomen and keel exposed. She took the cue for what it was and stripped herself in a rush, leaving her clothes in a pile beside the table, his loud laugh making her cheeks slightly redden.

Once she'd reassumed her previous position, he slowly advanced on her.

"I'm Dr Canlin and I'll be examining you today. Are you ready for your physical examination, Ms Denners?" he asked, his voice a resonant rumble so deep that she swore she could feel it in her bones.

It was only the arousal triggered by his voice that stopped her from laughing at how  _cliché_ the whole scenario. Not trusting herself to keep it together, she simply nodded.

"Very well. This will be a very comprehensive check, it has been a while since we've last met."

She snorted, the last time they'd had sex was less than twelve hours ago, right before he'd left in fact. He continued on as if she hadn't made a sound though there was a slight smile in his eyes.

"If anything I do makes you feel uncomfortable, please do say something," he said, his voice a presence in itself as he stood between her splayed legs.

"Alright, Dr Canlin," she said, fighting the urge to stroke the damp seam of her sex or roll her nipples between her fingers. The register his voice had taken for their 'encounter' was just... just doing things to her.

"I'll be starting with your back, so turn over for me please," he requested, lightly stroking the flesh of her right thigh with a rough hand.

She did as asked, feeling him lightly squeeze her ass when she turned over. A faint growl left him as he stepped back to give her room.

He gently pressed his hand against her stomach, indicating to her to lift off of the table, leaving her on her hands and knees before him on the table. A small part of her said that this position wasn't exactly... professional.

"Any history of back problems in your family, Ms Denners? Any genetic predisposition to any diseases that affect mobility like multiple sclerosis?" He asked, his clothed crotch pressed against her backside as he stepped forward.

He began to grind, the large head of his cock dragging against the cleft of her ass through the material of his trousers. She struggled to focus on his voice and not the sensations.

"None, Dr Canlin and I've never had problems with my back," she answered, her voice fraying around the edges as she slowly rotated her hips in the direction of his movements.

Her legs were gently pulled out from underneath her until they reached the floor leaving her bent over the table, face down.

She heard the faint sound of fastenings being undone and then she felt his impressive, swollen length placed along the small of her back. Hot, damp and throbbing against her.

Cassandra groaned.

"I see some tension in your shoulders, allow me to ease it for you," he offered, his muscled abdomen against her back and keel pressing her further into the table, heated breath gusting into her ear.

He slowly began to massage her back starting with her lower back. His strong hands methodically pressing down and rubbing out any knots in her muscles, leaving her sighing and jelly-like beneath him. The occasional light, teasing scratch of his blunt talons a surprisingly arousing contrast. 

Eventually, and after re-introducing his uncovered cock to the cleft of her ass and grinding once more, he reached her shoulders gently brushing her black hair out of the way, reapplying the same treatment he'd paid the rest of her back to the tension in her shoulders from studying all day long.

He finished his massage by licking up the length of her spine, his rough long tongue against the delicate vertebrae almost making her buck backwards. He repeated the action for good measure, grinding into her vigorously as he did so.

The removal of his grinding cock from her body almost made her whine as he stepped back.

"I detect no abnormalities, Ms Denners. Please roll over so I can inspect your trunk," he requested, his voice seemingly all business if she wasn't so familiar with the way his flange would thicken when aroused. The flange was out of control.

She turned over and was met with the sight of his now foot long chestnut coloured cock poking out and upwards from his fly, leaking clear pre-cum from the slit on its bulbous head. His knot was barely visible, still partly obscured by the material of his slacks but it looked slightly swollen. Everyday she thanked the fact that he was apparently lacking in girth for a turian and had failed to grow in that respect. His words not hers, as in her mind his girth was more than good enough. 

His eyes met hers, and he smirked noticing where her attention had fallen to and he teased the head of his cock with a lone finger before giving it a series of slow winding strokes, his gaze never leaving hers.

Once he had finished teasing her to his heart's content, his hands became very busy for this part of the examination, caressing her waist and hips almost reverently whilst the head of his cock lay in her trimmed pubic hair, slowly rubbing back and forth. The gentle friction caused by the top of his shaft against her labia and the head rubbing against her pubic hair was driving her nuts.

And then he began to squeeze her nipples, rolling and pinching them between the pads of his fingers, slowly and in time with the movements of his cock.

"You.. you are such a fucking tease," she said, growing tired of the lack of... the lack of  _fucking_. 

His eyes seemed to glimmer with amusement as he lined himself up with her entrance and teasingly grinded into it, his cock head making constant glancing contacts. She refused to arch into the movements.

She wouldn't let him win.

"Language, Ms Denners. I assure you, everything I do is in the name of your good health. Even if my methods are a little.. unorthodox," he finished with a slight shrug, leaning back leaving his exposed torso in full focus. Her eyes couldn't help but follow the dips and grooves of his muscles, even from her laid back position.

Cassandra couldn't help but wonder where he'd learnt to behave so enticingly. Was this a turian thing, or a Teveus thing?

He sighed, "I suppose I can allow you to have a more active participation in your treatment, Ms Denners. Please take a seat on the couch and I will examine your mouth," he requested with a flourishing motion towards the couch.

Her mouth huh? She looked at his steadily leaking cock with a raised eyebrow and he nodded.

He wanted oral, huh? 

She was going to drive him  _nuts._

Cassandra calmly took her seat on the couch, watching his throbbing cock be manipulated in his triadic grip. Back and forth his hand went, squeezing the head and caressing the shaft. He moved steadily closer to her so that his crotch was inches away from her face, still playing with himself, leaving her senses inundated in the heady smell of his faintly sweet musk. His nasal plates were gently flexing indicating his subtle inhales of her own arousal.

"I'm afraid I don't have the typical equipment for an ENT examination, Ms Denners, but I am willing to improvise a throat examination if you are," he stated with one final pump of his cock.

"I suppose I'll have to trust you, Dr Canlin," she replied with feigned acquiescence, leaning further back into the sofa away from his cock.

She was going to  _rock_ his world. Damn tease.

He huffed before leaning further over her, his hands steadying himself on the frame of the sofa.

"Open your mouth, Ms Denners. Allow me to  _examine_ you," Teveus said, a lecherous grin crossing his mouth.

She would have burst out into slight giggles at his cliché dialogue if he hadn't gently pushed the large head of his cock into her open mouth. Her burgeoning laughter was cut short and was instead replaced with a quick, muffled moan escaping her at the sweet taste of his pre-cum.

She swiped her tongue across the slit of the head of his cock hungrily, needing more, and he gently pulled her forward so she was sat upright.

"Fuck yeah..." Teveus mumbled under his breath, his hands falling lax to his sides as she began to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock.

The swearing was a good sign. Teveus rarely swore unless he was really into what was happening otherwise it was a constant litany of 'Spirits!'.

She licked along the length of his shaft, enjoying the feeling of the ribbed surface against her tongue and planted gentle kisses along what little of his knot she could reach, the rest of it still hiding inside of his slacks.

She couldn't help but reflect on the first time she gave him a blowjob, a couple of days after they'd first met. He'd came so quickly he wouldn't stop apologizing and complaining about how sensitive the act made him feel. Truth be told, she'd not really minded, the euphoric, mandibles-completely-lax expression he'd given as she'd blew him had more than made up for it. He'd looked positively angelic.

His stamina with regards to oral sex had come a long way since then.

"Suck on my knot, Cassandra," he groaned, readjusting himself so that the engorged ball of flesh at the base of his cock was in full view.

She didn't follow his request, well not immediately at least, she instead licked along its surface first following the path of the scattered veins she could feel along its surface, the rest of his long shaft rubbing against her face. Then she did as asked taking one side of it in her mouth and suckling on it, her tongue laving the heated flesh.

He shuddered in front of her, the muscles in his pelvis flexing and his cock throbbed harshly against her face. 

"Fuck... do that again," he said, his voice hard to understand between the reverberations she could feel in his speech and the intense smell of his arousal clouding her mind.

She did. Applying the same treatment to the other side, all she knew was the taste and feel of his knot in her mouth and the smell of his musk. His moans a weak counterpoint to the cloud of musk surrounding her. It'd never been this intense before.

Was he still sexually maturing?

She didn't know how long she suckled on his knot, but her jaw had grown a little tired when he finally pulled her off of it and thrust into her mouth, his hands cradling her face to steady her as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth, a large portion of his cock still unattended to.

"I need your mouth, Cassandra," Teveus said, his cock throbbing wildly inside of her mouth. She nodded around him and began to move backwards and forwards along his length, maintaining suction and giving occasional licks to his weeping slit.

He'd always been a perfect gentleman when it came to receiving oral, never trying to force her to take more than she could take. The only limits he knew were her own, and he seemed perfectly happy with that. That wasn't to say that she'd never considered trying to deepthroat him, but the idea of taking a foot of cock into her throat and possibly vomiting had always discouraged her. 

She was going to try. He deserved at least that.

She moved her hands up onto his thin waist, squeezing it lightly before securing her grip there and began to fuck his cock with her mouth.

Either he was incredibly intuitive or he was so far gone that he'd decided that now wasn't the time to be a gentleman as he began to meet her motions, his hands resting on the back of her head.

"You have no idea how hot this looks... no idea what I want to do to your mouth," he said, panting as he thrust haphazardly into her mouth. Every thrust resulting in the large head of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

It was uncomfortable, but she'd need to relax and open her throat to let in the head of his cock, that would be the hardest part. She hadn't really been paying attention to what he was saying, then he spoke again.

"I want to knot your mouth," Teveus stated, his grip on her face moving so that his thumbs rested on the edges of her lips, spreading them a little wider as he began to try and thrust deeper into her mouth, hoping to enter her throat, "I want to feel your hot, wet mouth holding my knot and your throat around my shaft when I cum."

Holy fuck. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, the whole suffocation risk was a bit of a well, risk.

She didn't want to die.

Before she could hope to communicate her doubts, hell even shake her head, he began to speak again.

"If you're wondering if my knot will swell in your mouth like it does in your pussy, as it has been recently when I cum, it won't. Human females release a hormone analogous to one that turian females release during vaginal intercourse. It's that which triggers my knot to swell upon ejaculation. If you don't want me to, just shake your head, and I'll be content with just enjoying the usual fare," he said, still shallowly thrusting into her mouth as he spoke.

The words 'usual fare' sounded like a thinly veiled insult, even if she knew he more than likely not hadn't meant it to be one.

Teveus was going to knot her mouth if she had any say about it.

She nodded her head and he hissed, the smell of his crotch in her nostrils growing even stronger and he bucked sharply into her mouth, the head of his cock pressing slightly into the entrance to her throat before withdrawing.

Teveus audibly snarled at the sensation, and she moaned low in her throat.

"Fuck... just the fact you want me to knot your mouth is enough to bring me close," he said, panting hard as he started a series of insistent thrusts, pressing against the entrance to her throat and then suddenly the resistance he'd been facing disappeared as it popped into her throat.

The rumbling, panting groan he made vibrated through his cock, into her throat and down to her crotch. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten about her burning sex, the throbbing of her lower lips painfully noticeable now, but then she inhaled his musk again and she was oblivious to it once more.

"Fuck yeah... I'll warn you when I'm going to cum so you can take a deep breath," he said, his hands forming a steel cage around the back of her head so he could fully control her bobbing.

Instead of proceeding to fuck her throat, he pulled out until just the head was in her mouth before slowly feeding her his cock until she showed any signs of discomfort; a slight choke or sudden tightening of her throat muscles resulted in him pulling out and starting the process anew. She'd managed to take maybe eight inches now. Just under three until she hit the knot.

She could do this.

For the first time since he placed his cock in her mouth, she looked up and the sight of his unflinching, predatory focus on the passage of his cock into her mouth, and then into her throat further strengthened her resolve. That or the musk.

One of the two, or both.

"You're doing so well, Cassandra," he rumbled, still slowly feeding her his cock, "I'm going to try and give you it all apart from the knot. Is that okay?" 

She hummed her assent around him, still intoxicated by his musk, and then the slow press of his cock down her throat consumed her. The tight feeling of so much of his shaft descending down her windpipe until her lips met his knot. After a few tense moments, she successfully suppressed her gag reflex and closed her eyes, enjoying the intensity of the sensation.

Why hadn't she tried this before?

"So fucking good... Spirits... You should see how you look Cassandra. So... beautiful..." he said, trailing off into a groan as he slowly rotated his hips into her mouth, the feeling of his cock moving from side to side in her throat proving too much, and she choked violently.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm sorry!" Teveus exclaimed, carefully pulling out of her throat and mouth entirely.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and cleared her throat with a quick cough before simply reopening her mouth.

He didn't hesitate and quickly pushed his incredibly wet cock back into her mouth. He resumed his slow delves into her throat, her lips kissing his knot every time, taking care not to move to the side in any manner. It was moving how careful he was with her.

"I'm going to cum, Cassandra," he warned, withdrawing his cock from her throat until the head was resting on her lips and she took the deepest inhale she'd ever taken in her life.

As soon as she was finished he was pushing back into her mouth, purple globs of cum streaming out of his cock and into her slightly agape mouth. Sweet tasting with a slightly bitter aftertaste, and then he was pushing down her throat until her lips were pressed against his knot.

"You can do it, Cassandra," he said, his voice a mess as he continued to cum down her throat in slowly ebbing gushes, "just open your mouth wide."

Either he was too impatient or he thought she needed some extra help as he widened her lips again with his fingers. It was a fight not to gag as she opened her mouth a little wider, his cock still buried deep within her throat, and he pushed his knot into her mouth with a purring growl, his shaft sinking even further into her throat. The sheer heat his knot radiated into her mouth was a feeling in itself.

"Spirits, this feels so good... your throat is so tight!" He exclaimed, his hands stroking her hair as she fought to keep her throat open for him. She could imagine him throwing his head back as she sat with her face buried in his hips, her lips wrapped around his seam and her chin stroking the material of his slacks. The aroma of thick turian musk even thicker than earlier in her nose..

And he was still cumming down her throat, moaning loudly as he emptied himself directly into her stomach. A part of her was disappointed she couldn't taste him.

She felt obscene, like a living sheath for Teveus to stick his cock into. 

The hottest, likely kinkiest thing she'd ever done. She'd say kinkiest thing she'd ever do, but Teveus brought out sides of her she didn't even know she had. Who's to say it would stop here?

She couldn't help but picture Teveus working in a doctor's office, dealing with a patient, whilst she sat underneath his desk as she was now. A place for him to keep his cock. It took all she had not to shudder in her seat at the idea.

When did she become such a deviant?

Probably when she met the moaning mess of a turian in her mouth.

When the need for air became too great, she knocked hard on his leg and he eased himself gently out of her mouth. Her lips felt overstretched, and her throat incredibly sore, but it was worth it.

So worth it.

"Thank you for trusting me," he whispered as he sat down next to her, a hand coming up to her back to help her catch her breath.

She coughed loudly, and his soft rubbing turned into gentle pats that helped her come down from her coughing fit.

"You're welcome, Teveus. You'd never hurt me anyway," she said, a slight smile crossing her face as she leant into his side. His arm pulled her tightly into him and she melted into his side.

"Never," he cried, clearly disgusted at the idea, "I care about you a lot, Cassandra."

She'd been wondering how deep his feelings for her were as she'd been suspecting that they'd grown beyond friends with benefits since he was sixteen. Maybe it was time to ask.

"How much is 'a lot'?" She asked teasingly, sidling up into his side with a playful air.

"A lot," he intoned solemnly, looking everywhere that wasn't at her, "before we end up ruining the mood, let me help you get off as well. How do you want it, Cassandra?"

She laid back onto the sofa, her head resting in one hand and the other circling her clit.

"Put my legs around your cowl and ravish me, Teveus," she ordered with a smile, "I remember being promised ravishing."

He seemed to take the ravishment as a challenge as he'd ended up power-fucking her into the sofa, leaning so closely over her that her legs were bent back into her chest as his powerful hips collided with her again and again. Burying him incredibly deep inside of her with each impact, and not once did his gaze waver from her eyes.

They came together, his knot swelling inside her entrance as she released her liquids on his shaft.

"I love you," he said, calmly stroking the swell his knot induced in her vulva, her vaginal lips spread in a wide O shape, as he continued to release deep inside of her.

Turian puberty - extremely strong musks and knots that actually behave like knots.

Huh.

"Is it painful?" Cassandra asked before she could stop herself, slowly lowering her legs so they were around his waist and settling in for the long afterglow period that accompanied sex with Teveus.

"Not really, I think you could come to love me with time, but you're afraid of what society would think. I'm willing to wait," he admitted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

Cassandra was flabbergasted by the matter-of-fact, 'I know this to be true' way he'd stated that. But then, she couldn't find the words to disagree with him.

"How long?" She asked, placing her forehead against his.

He returned the pressure with a loving smile.

"Since I was sixteen. At first, I thought it was just a resurgence of the crush I'd had on you when I was fifteen, but it was the real deal. A week or two before I told you that I was going to start dating people my own age was when I realized," he said, giving her soft kisses and nuzzles.

Ah, Cassandra remembered that time. She'd felt vaguely jealous and bereft at the time, to go from being his constant sexual partner, to nothing until just after he turned seventeen. Five months of hell. Anasiya the asari, Ralieta the turian, Fatima and Natalie the humans.

He'd been very popular with the girls in that time and had gained a reputation from what she'd heard as well.

He really was a stud.

But why hadn't he continued to date instead of eventually seducing her that chilly summer night last year?

"They weren't you," he said, answering the unsaid question.

She was willing to give it a try. She didn't think she'd ever find someone whose company she enjoyed as much as his, maybe she'd give him a chance.

"This summer, me and you, we backpack across Earth. See the sights. Maybe experience some romance. Make love in the wilderness. You know, all the romantic vid tropes," she said, stretching her arms out, sharing a wince with Teveus at the slight crack her spine made.

"We'll see if that helps me learn to love you. Don't get me wrong Teveus, I'm really fond of you and I love to spend time with you, but I'm not  _in_ love with you," she admitted, gripping her hands into fists. It felt like a failing on her part.

He gently unwrapped her hands and held them gently in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"I understand, and I think I'd like that," he answered, leaning down to capture her lips.


End file.
